Usuario:Ruke la shinigami loquisha xD
Sobre mi x3 Me gustan los vocaloid, UTAU y fanloid. Y un poco Hola soy German. Me encanta el Counter Strike. Soy algo tímida, y no me relaciono mucho (soy Dandere), pero siempre ayudo a mis amig@s. Si me dan un libro que me interese (literalmente me pierdo en la lectura -w-U) thumb|Ruki ver. square Gustos: *Las gomitas (de paquete) *Leer libros de mitología o medicina *Jugar Counter *La ropa deportiva *Bailar salsa *Natación (estilo favorito: crawl, actividad favorita: nadar subacuático) *La Llama que Llama Disgustos: *Mis compañeras de primaria (por ser come-libros me usaban por inteligencia, las odio xc, la secundaria es 1000 veces mejor) *Mis lentes de contacto (nunca más se ajustaron -_-') *Los tacos altos (no entiendo como algunas los toleran) *Dramamine (tengo mareos de viaje) *Los idiotas e incistentes (me sacan de mis casillas) MIEDOS!!: Son pocos pero este realmente me trauma TwT *La niña del exorcista (maldición de video del Complejo Cultural, pero más el autor que añadió esa fruta parte más los gritos >__<) Mis apodos -w- *Ruki-chan (por Nyo x3) *Ruke la shinigami loquisha (por la loca de Azien -w-U) *Ymir (re-bautizo por Gumi-chan) *Yumiru: (derivado de Ymir y pronunción japonesa) *Rukilla (es el más común) *Ruckencia (dado por el Sireno-man, y el que más detesto en la existencia >xD!!) Amig@s de wiki -3- *Nyo-chan x3: Mejor amiga usuario thumb|Gif de mi mejor amiga Nyo x3thumb|Nyo y yo!! >w< *Tami-san :3 Buena amiga *Tori-chan Amiga ;) (la primera que conocí en wikia) *Tubería-kun ;3 hermana perdida :'D *Flamita x3 2da Mejor amiga (wiiiii *w*) *Dulcecisha: La representación en vivo de la Historia xD plzthumb|336px|Lukarin y yo >w< Animes y mangas que me gustan x3 *Diabolik Lovers *Kamisama Hiroimashita *Lucky Star *Kuroshitsuji *Kyoshirou to Towa no Sora *Shingeki no Kyojin Vocaloid/UTAU que me gustan * Kagamine Rin y Len: sus voces me gustan mucho y frecuento sus canciones. A mi no me importa si se los ve como hermanos o pareja (me gusta la segunda opción) * Megurine Luka: Es un poco menos frecuente pero igual me gusta * V-Flower: La descubrí hace poco, al principio mucho no me gustaba su voz, pero luego se me pegó y la adoro! * VY2 Yuma: Esa voz es demasiado cautivadora *.* *Galaco: Su voz es muy dulce -w- *YOHIOloid: Su voz es hermosa *w* *Maika: Simplemente genial ;V *Kasane Teto: Es una de mis utaus favoritas (va en el top 2 de mi ranking plz -w-) *Ruko Yokune: Prefiero la parte femenina de su voz, aunque la parte masculina tampoco está tan mal *Namine Ritsu: Lo mismo que con Ruko *Rook Yokune: Esa voz y apariencia lo hacen genial en mi opinión -w-U *Ayume Maruko: Shota shota everywhere plz -,w,- *Sukone Tei: parece que estuviera disfónica pero aun así me guta -w- Mis canciones favoritas ''Vocaloid o Fanmade *Electric Angel *Romeo and Cinderella *PONPONPON *Just Be Friends *Luka Luka Night Fever *Matryoshka (la versión de Rei Kagene) *Lily Lily Burning Night *Yumekui Shirokuro Baku *Oni Kanojo *Kuro Len Romantic Night *Poker Face (kagamines versión) *Rolling Girl (Kanzentaicell) *DYE - Megurine Luka *Tsukema Tsukeru *I'll quit Singing *Bad Apple *Checkmate *Yuka Yuka Heavenly Night *Remote Control *Circus Monster *INSaNiTY ''Las que no son vocaloid *Watch Out For This *Can't Remember to Forget You *I need your love *DEAD END *Limbo *Desorden (Comando Tiburón) *Cuando cuando es *Como me gusta la noche *Es la que va *Zumba *Sube la mano y grita gol! *Because the Night Mis proyectos fanloid (en orden de creación y futuros) *Kuroi Mai y Towako (Mai es mi selfloid -w-, Towako es más o menos la selfloid de mi hermana mayor) *Sasuki Jun (terminado y con imagen oficial) *Kuroi Yusei (terminado y ya tiene esposa -3-) *Asami Junko (terminada, me encantan los vampiros x3) *RUKI (futura fanloid, representandome a mi xD!!) *Kuroi Maito y Towa (futuros genderswap de mis primeras fanloids) *Kuroi Yosei (futura genderswap de Kuroi Yusei) Sitios donde me puedes encontrar -w- *Wiki Highloid *Wiki Fanloid *Deviantart *Vimeo Cosas que suelo hacer Pasar a nightcore canciones que me gustan, abajito se muestran mis favoritas que hice hasta ahora -w- : Revolt (Valshe) Archivo:Revolt_(Nightcore_Ver.).ogg‎ Shake It Up! (Selena Gomez) Archivo:Shake_It_Up!_-_Nightcored.ogg‎ Monster (Skillet) Archivo:Monster_-_Nightcored.ogg Into the Night (Santana feat. Chad Kroeger) Archivo:Into_The_Night_-_Nichtcored.ogg‎‎ Y UNA HUEVADA QUE HICE PARA CLASE DE MÚSICA X'DD!! thumb|left|232 px Mi galería plz -w- That is me!!!.png|Mi versión anime -w- (más o menos creería yo) Square de ruki.png|My versión Square (por Nyo x3) Flama and ruki.png|Lukarin y yo ;V Anime best friends base by briannasonicbases-d4a67z0.png|Yo con mi BFF Nyo -w- My Rose.png|La rosa que me gusta hacer -w- sisters plz.jpg|Yo y mi queridísisima hermana mayor -w- (soy la de la izquierda plz) Mis parejas favoritas (vocaloid, UTAU, fanloid o lo que fuera -w-) couple1.jpg|Miku x Kaito couple2.jpg|Gakupo x Luka couple3.jpg|Rin x Len LenxSutekinaX3.jpg|Len x Sutekina OwO 360px|thumb